Dos Mundos Encontrados NUEVA VERSIÓN
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Creía haber olvidado aquellos sentimientos, pero la llegada de unos misteriosos viajeros hacen que empieze a dudar, volver a enamorarse de la misma persona ,pero a la vez no es la misma, ellos buscan un objeto Importante y ella les ayudara a encontrarla. El creía que la había olvidado pero su encuentro con una persona idéntica a ella le hacen dudar, lo único que desea es ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

"_**Letra cursiva"**_para diferentes cosas como recuerdos o sueños etc.

_**Letra cursiva **_son pensamientos solo aclaro para que no se confundanal igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

**Prólogo**

_"Por favor... ayudame" - _desde que despertó en aquel lugar ha estado escuchando aquella voz, sentía que la llamaba a ella por ese motivo la ha estado buscando, camino por auellas calles que conocía bien, estaba confundida; mientras caminaba no había visto a ninguna persona,todo el sitio se encontraba vacío. Estaba segura que se encontraba dentro de un sueño, le traía recuerdos de su niñez, gracias a uno de estos sueños su vida habia cambiado. Pero hace tiempo que no tenia esa clase de sueño tenía la sensacion que que sucederia alguna cosa.

Siguió aquella voz, llegando hasta el templo Tsukimine al ver a su alrededor vio que no había nada extraño, su mirada se dirigió aquel árbol de cerezo, recordando su primer encuentro con Clow, se iba a dirigir hacia el árbol pero sus cartas empezaron a rodearla, se sorprendió por aquel suceso tenia la sensación que ella querían transmitirle un mensaje, fue cuando vio como un punto de luz se posiciono frente a ella, para después tomar la forma de una pluma con unos grabados que no conocia - _"por favor ... ayudame" - _volvió a escuchar aquella voz dándose cuenta que provenia de aquella extraña pluma.

_"Ayudame... a encontrarla" - _su voz era cálida, no entendía a que se refería pero deseaba ayudrala, sentía que era su deber ayudarla.

Antes de que oudiera preguntarle alguna cosa, ve como la pluma era rodeada por sus cartas formando un circulo alrededor de ella, empezaron a brillar a tal punto que tuvo que cubrirse sus ojos, al volver abrirlos no encontró nada, habían desaparecido, se asusto al no sentir la magia de sus queridas cartas, debía buscarlas pero el viento que llevaba con sigo los petalos da aquel árbol bloquearon su vista; cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, frente a ella se encontraba un joven castaño, que vestia una vestimenta desconocida para ella, el joven se encontraba observando el cerezo , su mirada denotaba una tristeza. Lo miro por varios segundos, tenia las sensacion de conocer aquel joven.

No dejaba de verlo hasta que el joven volteo a verla, sus ojos se encontraron, ámbar con esmeralda, entonces lo recordó, coloco su mano donde se encontraba su corazón, dándose cuenta de los latidos rápidos que daban, un sonrojo se opodero de sus mejillas, sin perder aquella conexión de sus miradas - y-yo... - no termino su oración al empezar a caer por un abismo, viendo al joven murmurar su nombre.

Al volver abrir sus ojos, vio que se encontraba en otro sitio pero esta vez sus guardianes se encontraban a su lado, estaban con ella, le sonrió se encontraba feliz de verlos pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver que sus amigos eran rodeados por aquella extraña luz que había rodeado sus cartas y la pluma, y al igual que estas ellos habian desaparecido; cayo de rodillas las lagrimas pedían salir de sus ojos, no quería que aquello ocurriera, se están perdiendo en aquella oscuridad, entonces vio una mano frente a ella, era aquel joven castaño - sha-...

Abrió los ojos, había despertado de aquel sueño, coloco su mano sobre su rostro descubriendo rastros de lagrimas, había estado llorando, se levanto de su cama para dirigirse a su escritorio, sonrió al ver a su pequeño amigo dormido, estaba aliviada, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, todavía era de noche, todo se encontraba a oscuras. Aquel sueño la había atormentado durante los ultimos dias, no sabia que hacer, no le había dicho nada a sus amigos.

_"Ayudame...a encontrarla" - _ recordó las palabras que le había dicho aquella pluma, no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento que la vería muy pronto. Otro recuerdo aparecio en su mente - "_Sakura"- _su voz era la misma, sabia que se trataba de él, dirigió su mirada a la luna - Shaoran.

**Notas de autor**

**Hiyori**: saludos a todos - hace una reverencia - aquí les traigo el prólogo de esta historia que como se daran cuenta es una nueva versión de dos mundos encontrados, lo pensé por mucho tiempo y me di cuenta que me perdí del trama original por eso me tardaba en actualizarla y además de que muchas de las ideas que tenia para esa historia no encajaban con lo que ya había escrito además de ver todo lo estaba arreglando de una forma muy precipitada poniendo todo d forma rápida cosa que no me gusto mucho por eso motivo quería terminarla rápidamente, pero me dije - que estas haciendo es tu primera historia, tenle respeto - y si es la primera hsitoria que a mi loca cabezita se le ocurrio y no me gustaria terminarla de esa forna por eso me puse analizar todo y me di cuenta que quento muchas ideas para ella por eso decidi no reeditarla sino hacer una nueva versión y estoy segura que los que leyeron la anterior se habrán dado cuenta de los cambios y les aseguro que habra muchos cambios aunque la idea siga siendo la misma.

Sin mas que decirles superó les guste y me dejen un lindo comentario que eso me haría muy feliz en serio eso me da mucha inspiración.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:

Pluma 1 Los viajeros

lalo5890


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y TsubasaReservoirChronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

"_**Letra cursiva"**_para diferentes cosas como recuerdos o sueños etc.

_**Letra cursiva **_son pensamientos solo aclaro para que no se confundanal igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

... cambio de escenario

...CHK... o ...JT... serán los cambios de paises china y Japón

**Pluma 1**

**Los viajeros**

**Japón – Tomoeda**

La luz de la luna iluminaba toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, todo se encontraba en total tranquilidad y era lo mas lógicos considerando las hora que eran, las personas se encontraban descansando esperando el amanecer de un nuevo dia, para asi poder retomar sus diferentes actividades. En una de las casas de un piso color amarrillo y tejado azul residía una familia de tres integrantes, ellos al igual que todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo, excepto cierta joven que se removía en su cama a causa del sueño que estaba teniendo, sudaba a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como queriendo evitar ver alguna cosa, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que despertó, acerco su mano a su rostro limpiando aquellos rastros de lagrimas.

_"Por favor...ayudame"-_ el recuerdo de aquella voz llega a su mente, estaba segura que provenía de aquel la pluma, pedia su ayuda, sentía que debía ayudarla; como todas las veces que siempre se levanta por aquel sueño se acerca a su escritorio para comprobar que su pequeño amigo todavía estuviera ahí, suspiro aliviada, regreso a su cama y tratar de dormir las horas que le quedaban.

Era la cuarta vez que bosteza en apenas unos minutos, su amiga la veía con preocupación ya que últimamente siempre era lo mismo – veo que tampoco pudiste dormir ayer – comento con una sonrisa, la joven castaña se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras sabia que no podía engañar a su amiga pero debía intentarlo.

Jejeje … me tarde en hacer el trabajo por eso me acoste tarde – contesto con una sonrisa, todavía no estaba segura de decirle a alguien acerca de sus sueños ni siquiera a kero se lo había dicho y estaba el hecho de que aparecia una persona de la que estaba decidida a olvidarse pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil a causa de esos sueños – _si le hubiera respondido ese dia tal vez el… - _movio su cabeza parta sacarse aquellas idea de lo que pudo haber sido – _lo mejor es dejar ir este sentimiento – _se dijo asi misma.

Su acompañante decidió esperar a que su amiga decida decirle que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, la conocía y sabia que cuando llegara el momento ella le contaria todo, después de aquella pequeña conversación se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta se preparatoria, se despidieron en la entrada ya que ese año les había tocado en diferentes cursos – nos vemos en la entrada – se despidió la castaña.

**China – Hong Kong**

Afueras de la ciudad de Hong Kong, donde las calles eran mas silenciosas y tranquilas que la ciudad, se encontraban diferentes vecindarios, en la cual una zona se distinguía por sus enormes mansiones las cuales pertenecían a empresarios, arquitectos y gente importante en otras palabras personas con dinero, pero todo lo que se mostraba no siempre era cierto como dice un viejo refrán "_no juzgues a un libro por su portada_", ya que aquellas personas no eran simples personas, ya que algunos de ellos tenían ciertos dones, poderosos hechiceros residían en aquel lugar junto a sus familias formando diferentes clanes, de los cuales destacaban las siete casas principales, sus mansiones eran las mas grandes y antiguas, los lideres de estos clanes eran los mas antiguos e importantes hechiceros descendientes del primer hechicero en toda la historia, sus lideres de estos siete clanes formaron el Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, asi poniendo orden a los distintos clanes que existían además de proteger el mundo mágico en el que vivian.

En una de las casas principales que pertenecía al segundo clan mas antiguo, en los jardines se encontraba un joven castaño, se encontraba entrenando con la espada que había pertenecido a su padre, estaba demasiado concentrado que no se percato de la llegada de dos jóvenes que saludaron cortezmente a un hombre mayor que se encontraba viendo el entrenamiento de su joven señor.

Xiao Lang – dijo su nombre una joven de cabellera azabache de esbelta figura y ojos carmesí, la cual empezó a perder la paciencia a no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del joven - ¡Xiao Lang! – grito, lo cual provoco que el joven castaño se distrajera provocando que se hiciera un pequeño corte en la mano.

¡Meiling! No era necesario que gritaras – le regaño, siendo curado por su fiel guardian que solo sonreía ante aquella haciéndole recordar el pasado.

No fue mi culpa que no me prestaras atención – dijo lo mas tranquila ya que no se encontraba arrepentida de lo que habia sucedido.

¿Qué tal un combate, Xiao Lang? – intervino el otro joven de cabellera plateada y ojos violáceos – esta vez estoy seguro de poder derrotarte – lo reto mientras se acercaba a el.

Tu también Hotaru, ustedes dos se la pasan estudiando sobre todo lo que sea referente a la magia o entrenado todo el tiempo – hizo un puchero, el joven de cabello plateado sonrio al ver los gestos que hacia su amiga.

No digieron nada ya que se posicionaron uno frente al otro para el comienzo de su combate, la muchacha suspiro en derrota ya que sabia que tendría que esperar a que terminaran, ideaba como los castigaría por haberla ignorado y ya después les diría cuales eran sus planes para las vacaciones.

**Japón – Tomoeda**

El guardian de las cartas Sakura, regente del fuego y tierra, en su falsa identidad veía atentamente el cielo, concentrado en sus pensamientos, escuchaba pasos acercarse, no se volteo ya que sabia de se trataba, espero a que este entrara a la habitación, asi un sello mágico apareció debajo de ellos para ser cubiertos por unas alas descubriendo sus verdaderas identidades, el guardian de la luna con forma de angel de cabellos plateados al igual que sus ojos inexpresivos a su lado se encontraba un león dorado al igual que sis ojos.

Se volvió a despertar en la noche – el primero en romper aquel silencio fue el guardian dorado – creo que esta teniendo sueños como antes – agrego para después suspirar.

Te menciono algo – el guardian de la luna que se encontraba apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados.

No – dijo – todavía no me ha dicho nada, creo que no quiere que nos preocupemos.

Kerberos sabes muy bien que ella puede predecir el futuro mediante los sueños, es necesario que nos diga de que se trata su sueño, nuestro deber es protegerla – le regaño.

Lo se, hablare con ella mañana – una vez dicho aquello la falsa identidad del guardian hizo su aparición, quien le sonreía.

Tengo unos deliciosos flanes, no quieres probarlos – comento, lo que provoco la felicidad del pequeño.

.

.

.

Después de una jornada de clases, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus diferentes actividades, si pertenecían algún club, otros simplemente salian con sus amigos para ir al karaoke o los juegos y muchos otros se dirigían a sus casas a estudiar o hacer sus deberes; entre todos estos jóvenes se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia un pequeña pero esbelta figura, unas pestañas rizadas que cubrían sus ojos color verde semejante a unas esmeraldas. Esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga parta volver juntas a sus respectivas casas, últimamente se encontraba muy pensativa, dirigió su mirada aquel cielo percatándose que pronto llovería, rogaba que todavía no ocurriera eso ya que no había traido un paraguas.

Sakura – se volteo al escuchar a su amiga llamándole, sonrio al verla frente a ella, dandose cuenta de la mirada de muchos jóvenes sobre ellas, sabia que su amiga era muy popular con sus compañeros ya que la joven de cabellos plomizo tan fino como la seda, ondulado, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, tenia unas pestañas espesas que cubrían sus ojos amatistas, toda su aparencia le daba cierto aire sofisticado, y quien no se enamoraría de ella, se preguntaba si su amiga alguna se habría enamorado de alguien - ¿Sakura? – aquello la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola Tomoyo, nos vamos – respondió un poco apenado por no haberle prestado atención y estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Lo siento, acaban de informarme que hoy el coro tendrá un ensayo, no podre acompañarte - se disculpó, había notado lo distraída que se encontraba últimamente su amiga, quería pasar una tarde con ella y así poder averiguar que es lo que tenia su mente tan ocupada.

Sakura sonrió para demostrarle a su amiga que no están enfandada por no poder acompañarla - no te preocupes además debes recordar que el festival sera pronto así que trendra sumas ensayos para la presentación aunque se que lo harás excelente - comento con su habitual alegría, dándole todo su apoyo.

Se despidieron para después Tomoyo regresará donde el coro, le sonrió una vez dándole a entender que se encontraba bien, salio de la preparatoria caminando lentamente, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en aquel sueño que tenia últimamente, se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus pies le habían llevado hasta la entrada del templo Tsukimine, se adentro hasta llegar cerca de aquel árbol de cerezo, apoyo una de sus manos en el, quería saber por que soñaba con aquel lugar, entonces sintió como poco a poco sus energías se iban, no entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, al apartar su mano todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

.

.

.

Se encontraba preocupado por su "_monstruo"_ , pudo percatarse que últimamente no dormía bien y no era necesario que siguiera teniendo sus poderes para darse cuenta que algo le preocupaba, la conocía bien, sabia que no les diría nada ya que no quería preocuparlos, inclusive les había oreguntado al peluche y Yukito si sabían algo pero lamentablemente ellos tampoco sabían que es lo que le sucedía a su hermana.

Suspiró, odiaba no saber lo que ocurría detuvo sus pasos al ver a su hermana, se acercaría a elle perdón entonces la vio entrar en el templo, no quería presionarla pero tenia que hablar con ella, así que decidio seguirla; la vio cerca frente aquel árbol, decidió acercarse pero se preocupo al ver como una luz empezó a rodearla, corrió hacia ella, cerro los ojos aquella luz era demasiado fuerte bloqueándole la vista, cuando esta desaparecio encontró a su hermana en el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento. La tomo en brazos y se fue a su casa.

.

.

.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con el techo de su habitación, se sentó rápidamente inspeccionando el sitio, dándose cuenta que si efectivamente era su habitación, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine después nada. Escucho el sonido de su puerta abrirse viendo el rostro serio de su hermano.

Ya despertaste Sakura

Se puso nervioso su hermano solo le decía por su nombre cuando estaba enojado o hablaban de algo serio - hermano... ¿como...

Te desmayaste por agotamiento, la causa fue que últimamente no has estado durmiendo lo suficiente - la interrumpió, sabia lo que quería preguntarle tuviste suerte a que estuviera cerca. Sakura que hubiera pasado si no estado por esos lugares - le reprendió.

L-lo siento - se disculpo, dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo - yo... no volverá a pasar.

Sera mejor que comas algo - le entrego una ligera cena que le había preparado - papá no llegar hoy, debo marcharme tengo turno esta noche regresare mañana, promete me que descansarás - dijo ya estando en el marco de la puerta.

Lo prometo - le sonrió, su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa para después dejarla sola, vio a su alrededor y se extraño de no encontrar a Kero -_ "¿donde esta Kero? - _se pregunto, para desoues recordarlo - "_ que tonta... me aviso que tenia que habalr con Yukito y que hoy no vendría a dormir"._

**China - Hong Kong**

Como pudo haberse ido antes que pudiera decirle alguna cosa - se quejaba una joven de mirada carmesí a su acompañante - y lo peor es que se ¡tardaron horas!, como pueden tardar tanto en terminar un combate - agrego mas furiosa, en especial al escuchar la risa del joven.

Lo siento Meiling, ¿ que es lo que querías decirnos? - cambio de tema, la conocía bien y sabia que si seguían con ese tema no se libraría del castigo que le daría por haberla ignorado toda la tarde.

Su enojo se esfumo al recordar el asunto que queria comentarles - para las vacaciones tengo planeado que viajemos a Japón, tengo muchos deseos de visitar a unas amigas, le pedí permiso a tía Irean y sabes que... me dio su aprobación - comento con alegria recuperada olvidando el motivo de su enojo - tengo muchas ganas de verlas esperó que nos acompañes.

Por supuesto que te acompañare mi querida rubí - respondió, provocando que la joven se sonrojara al escuchar como la había llamado, todavía no se acostumbraba a que la llamra de aquella forma - tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tus amigas en especial a la persona que oudo ganarse el corazón de - se detuvo al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle - ¿Xiao Lang esta al tanto del viaje?

Todavía no le dije nada pero ya lo convencere - le respondio, provocando una gotita sobre la cabeza de su amigo tan solo imaginar como es que convencería a sus amigo, mentalmente le deseaba mucha suerte.

En algún lugar del ¿universo? Mejor dicho dimensión.

Es hora de que nos marchemos de este sitio, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar - la voz de esa persona era gruesa y denotaba cierta molestia, uno hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos, sus ropas eran de un color negro.

Papá como siemroe tan observador - se escucho otra voz pero esta era chillona, el hombre empezó a seguirlo con auras asesinas, iba a matarlo por haberlo llamado de aquella forma - papá quiere matarme mamá - se quejo una vez se fue a esconder de un hombre de cabellera rubia, él sonría desprocupadamente, provocando que a la otra persona le apareciera no una sino dos vesnitas sobre su cabeza.

Dos jóvenes castaños veían aquella escena atentamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que el hombre rubio se acercara a ellos para después abrazar a la joven para su protección de la furia del azabache, quien ya tenia en su poder a la extraña criatura que estaba persiguiendo, sin que pudieran prevenirlo esta empezó a absorvelos desapareciendo de aquel sitio.

...JT...

Después de haber terminado su cena se volvió acostar y trato de consiliar el sueño pero no sirvió, no dejaba de llover y parecía que seguirá hasta el día siguiente, agarro su despertador viendo que ya eran las once, era tarde y se encontraba sola en casa, no le molestaba pero había algo que la inquietaba se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose a su ventana no sabia porque, pero tenia el presentimiento de que no debería estar en su habitación, le había prometido a su hermano que descansaría pero no podía, también sabia que en cualquier momento llamaría para saber si se encontraba bien, tomo una desicion; tenia que irse, saco su llave para después empezar a recitar su conjuro provocando que esta se convirtiera en su báculo. Agarro una carta y la libero.

Espejo - frente a ella apareció una pequeña la cual sistema un pequeño espejo, su cabello era tan largo que llega hasta el suelo, unos mechones eran sujetados por dos listones de color verde - debo ir a un sitio, toma mi lugar mientras no estoy, tal vez mi hermano llame - la niña asintió mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, tomo la forma de la maestra de cartas - debo ime - le dijo con una sonrisa, sacó otra carta de un estuche que tenia, al ser liberada esta hizo que a la joven le salieran dos enormes alas en su espalda, como un ángel. La carta quería decirle algo pero la joven se había marchado por la ventana dejándola sola.

Se arrepintió de haber salido de esa forma y mas de no haber llevado un paraguas, ahora se encontraba totalmente mojada, no podía detenerse tenia el presentimiento de que sucedería alguna cose en es sitio.

... CHK ...

En un edificio con un estilo antiguo, se encontraban 7 personas reunidas, seis hombres y una mujer. Uno de aquellos hombres no están de acuerdo con la presencia de la mujer iba en contra de sus tradiciones pero el Taipan había hecho una excepción con ella, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Falta poco para que termine ni gestión como el Taipan - empezó hablar un hombre mayor, él cual se encontraba sentado en medio de los otros seis miembros - solo me queda un año, es momento de elegir al posible candidato par el puesto... he pensado que uno de mis estudiantes es el mas indicado, su poder mágico es enorme, sera un gran mago cuando sea mayor.

Pero Taipan, solo uno de los siete clanes puede tomar el mando en todo caso seria uno de nosotros o nuestros hijos que ya tengan la mayoría de edad - intervino uno de los hombre, el que se encontraba a su derecha.

Estoy consciente de aquello, por eso estoy seguro que es el mas indicado ya que él pertenece a los siete clanes y no solo eso es el heredero de su clan, estoy enterrado que se esta ocupando de los asuntos de su clan desde los 14 años solo hasta que tomé oficialmente el mandó que sera dentro de poco, estoy seguro que sabrán a quien me refiero - informó tranquilamente.

¿esta hablando de Li Xiao Lang? Pero... aunque haya tomado e l mando de su clan es muy joven para que tome este puesto, cero que el mas apropiado seria mi hijo - volvió a intervenir aquel hombre, mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio, solo observando.

Se que todavía es joven e inexperto pero tiene potencial, un poder mágico que solo se ha visto una vez en la vida, y ese mago también pertenecía al clan Li, estoy seguro que con nuestra ayuda y concejos el poder llevarnos por un buen camino - se empezaron a escuchar murmullos por la habitación.

Creo hablar por los demás clanes al decir que estamos de acuerdo con usted Taipan, el joven Li tiene la fortaleza y el carácter para ocupar su puesto - habló la persona que se encontraba a su izquierda, siendo apoyado por los otros, excepto por la persona que había estado interrumpiendo durante la reunión.

¿usted que opina señora Li? - le pregunto a la única mujer presente, siendo el centro de atención de su acompañantes.

No tengo mucho que decir, por el momento solo estoy ocupando temporalmente el puesto que le pertenece legitivamente a mi hijo, hasta que él cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda estar presenté en estas reuniones - empezó a hablar - pero como miembro del clan Li me siento honrada que tomen en cuenta a mi hijo para su puesto, honorable Taipan.

Sonrió - cuando termine mi gestión Li Xiao Lang sera el nuevo Taipan - todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo, hizo una señal con su mano provocando que un hombre que se habia mantenido todo ese tiempo en un rincon, se acercara - llama a Kyle hay una misión que debe cumplir.

.

.

.

Se había dirigido al concilio, su madre lo había hecho llamar, debía ser algo urgente, una vez llego le informaron que los siete se encontraban en una reunión con el Taipan, le agradeció la información para después dirigirse a la habitación central, esperaría a su madre.

¿usted es Li Xiao Lang? - escucho una voz detrás de él, al voltearse observo a un joven de cabello negro y anteojos, no lo conocía, pero algo dentro de el le decía que no confiara en esa persona. El joven al no recibir respuesta decidió presentarse - soy Kyle - le extendió la mano. Al ver aquel saludo supo que se trataba de un extranjero, iba a ignorarlo pero no podía ser descortés el no era esa clase de persona, con la mirada seria tomo su mano pero no pensó que seria jalado provocando que sus cuerpos se juntaran - debes ser mas amable Shaoran - le susurro en la oreja, el castaño iba a reclamarle por su atrevimiento, pero su visión empezó a volverse borrosa, su cabeza le dolía, entonces perdió el conocimiento.

Se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, veía con atención todo a su alrededor, aun se encontraba confundido por lo que había ocurrió por la tarde, por mas que trataba de recordar que es lo que había sucedido después de su encuentro con esa persona, no podía, odiaba que ocurriera aquello, dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado, sabía que pronto empezaría a llover, estaba alerta presentía que algo sucedería.

... JT...

El cielo estrellado se encontraba cubierto por la imponentes nubes, poco a poco empezaron a caer gotas de agua para dar paso a una fuerte lluvia, las personas caminaban rápidamente para llegar a su destino y evitar ser mojados así que no le tomaron mucha importancia así alrededor. En medio de dos enormes edificios existía un terreno baldío, un lugar abandonado pero solo ciertas personas podían darse cuenta de la existencia de una casa antigua, alguien que tuviera un deseo; dentro de esta se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros vestía un kimono violáceo con estampados de mariposas, su mirada estaba atenta a aquel cielo nublado, a su lado se encontraba una botella de sale, de la cual se sirvió empezando a beber aquel líquido.

Su viaje los traerá de nuevo - no había ninguna persona a su alrededor que pudiera escucharla - su encuentro con aquellos hechiceros es inevitable, su destino dependerá de las decisiones que tomen.

Yukko-san la cena ya esta servida - escucho una voz dentro de la casa llamándola.

Dispuesta a ingresar dentro la casa, dirigió una ultima mirada a aquel cielo - ya es hora - sonrió, sabia que era el momento - Watanuki espero no hayas olvidado la botella de sale - contesto con una alegre voz, par después escuchar los regaños de aquel joven.

.

.

.

El clima no mejoraba, todavía seguía lloviendo, siendo tan tarde no había ninguna persona caminando por las calles mucho menos por aquellos lugares, el templo se encontraba completamente vacío, cerca del árbol de cerezo empezó a formarse una burbuja negra que cada vez crecía mas y mas hasta poder distinguirse la figura de una persona.

Se encontraba confundido, vio a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo, no había rastros de sus compañeros, pero estaba seguro que se encontraba en un nuevo mundo, estaba preocupado por la princesa debía encontrarlos, fue cuando vio que cerca de él existía un enorme árbol se refugio debajo de él, sonrió al darse cuenta que era un cerezo, tenia el mismo nombre de su princesa. Escucho unos pasos, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa no podía creerlo, no sabia como reaccionar, solo pudo pronunciar un nombre - Sakura.

La joven esmeralda se encontraba igual de sorprendida, no lo importo seguir parada bajo la lluvia, aquel encuentro era el mismo con el que había estado soñando últimamente, solo verlo y escuchar su nombre de sus labios, una alegría se apodero de ella, le sonrió para después decir su nombre - Shaoran.

... CHK ...

En un callejón una burbuja negra empezó a formarse, la cual cada momento iba creciendo, una vez que llego a su limite fue desapareciendo para después distinguirse dos siluetas, una joven de cabellera castaña que apenas le llegaba hasta los hombre traía opuesta una capa beige con borde de color rojo purpura la cueal cubría todo su cuerpo tenia unos ojos esmeraldas a su lado se encontraba un joven rubio mas alto que ella sus ojos eran celestes vestía una ropa ceñida, camiseta blanca, pantalones y guantes de color negro, traía puesto un abrigo largo que combinaba el blanco y azul.

Parece que nos separamos de Kuro-pon, Syaoran y Mokona - comento el rubio, mientras la joven lo miraba atentamente - ¿princesa entiende que es lo que estoy diciendo? - al no ver la pequeña criatura que era quien los ayudaba con el idioma creía que seria mas difícil buscar a los otros, pero al ver asentir a la joven sonrió - eso significa que no deben encontrarse lejos.

Fye-san - lo llamo para caoatr su atención - ¿que son esas cosas? - pregunto mientras señalaba algo detrás del joven rubio, al dirigir su mirada hacia ese lugar, vio unas sombras frente a ellos, sonrió ante la situación en la que se encontraban, debían escapar pero no había una salida detrás de ellos y tampoco podía usar su magia.

No lo se, pero estamos en problemas - respondió a su pregunta, justo cuando esas especies de sombras iban atacarlos, vieron como un joven se posicionaba en medio de ellos y esas cosas. El joven saco una espada para después con una sorprenderte agilidad atacar a esas cosas, iban desapareciendo cada vez que sus cuerpos eran cortados, hizo desaparecer su arma la cual se convirtió en una esfera que sujeto fuertemente, para voltear a ver a las personas que había salvado.

¿se encuentran bi... - no termino su pregunta al ver a la joven castaña, se encontraba sorprendido, dejo caer el objeto que sostenía y con duda pronuncio un nombre - ¿Sakura?

La castaña no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero al ver el rostro de la persona que los había salvado sintió un alivio, pero no podía entender la expresión confundida que tenia el joven se acerco a el, un poco preocupada - ¿Li?

**Notas de autor**

**Hiyori**: saludos a todos, ¿como se encuentran?aquí les traigo el capitulo numero uno de mi historia y que les pareció ¿? Si creo que tarde en publicarla pero tengo una buena razón después de unas vacaciones -aunque no lo llamaria así al ser exclavisada por tu propia madre- empezaron mis clase y apenas comenzando ya tenia demasiados trabajos ni tiempo me daba de dormir pues este capítulo ya lo tenia hecho solo que con lo ocupada que estaba no me daba tiempo de pasarlo a la computadora al igual que mis otras historias. Si ya tengo hecho el capitulo 1 de beast hunter y también el del omake de entre tinieblas y el capítulo de ccs y la ultima carta Clow pues ese si no esta completa, solo tengo una parte jejeje esa es la que tardare en publicarla. Pero cambiando de tema me darán su opinión sobre el capitulo no importa si es un pequeño review me agrada leer sus opiniones.

Sin nada mas que decir pues Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:

Pluma 2 Confusiones

lalo5890


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

"_**Letra cursiva" **_para diferentes cosas como recuerdos o sueños etc.

_**Letra cursiva **_son pensamientos

Solo aclaro para que no se confundan al igual que lo mismo de siempre

Syaoran de TRC

Shaoran de CCS

Sakura de CCS

Princesa Sakura o simplemente princesa TRC

... cambio de escenario

**Pluma 2**

**Confusiones**

**Japón – Tomoeda**

Se encontraba viendo atentamente aquella lluvia, era el momento en que debía marcharse – Watanuki – sabia que el joven la escucharía, un azache que estaba a punto de marcharse regresa los pasos con cierto enojo al pensar que sería obligado a cocinar un aperitivo para su jefa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Yukko-san?, no me diga que ya se acabo la botella de sake que acabo de darle – no podía creer como podría beber tanto, vio como la mujer se acercaba a él, seguro para poder regañarlo – saldré de viaje – fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa, dejando petrificado al joven delante de ella, que no entendía bien que es lo que estaba ocurriendo – antes de irme necesito que hagas una cosa.

-¿Saldrá de viaje? ¿Ahora? – Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro femenino supo que no estaba bromeando – pero… yo… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – suspiro sin ganas, se había resignado, no podía negarse solo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera hacer no sea nada peligroso o incluyera la presencia de cierta persona.

-Dirígete al templo Tsukimine, ahí encontraras a unas personas, ya las conoces no te será difícil reconocerlos, debes ayudarlos en lo que necesiten mientras estoy de viaje, no demorare así que ¡andando! – sin que pudiera quejarse o preguntarle sus dudas, le entrego un paraguas y lo había sacado, prácticamente lo había votado de la casa.

-¡¿Por qué debo hacer esto?! – se quejaba el joven, mientras se sujetaba los cabellos con ambas manos, después de su pequeño berrinche decidió ir a ese sitio – ¿me pregunto quién podría ser?, ya lo descubriré cuando este ahí.

.

.

.

La joven esmeralda se encontraba igual de sorprendida, no lo importo seguir parada bajo la lluvia, aquel encuentro era el mismo con el que había estado soñando últimamente, solo verlo y escuchar su nombre de sus labios, una alegría se apodero de ella, le sonrió para después decir su nombre – Shaoran – solo con verlo una tranquilidad se apodero de ella, aquel presentimiento y ese sueño le habían atormentado hasta el punto de descuidar su salud, por ese motivo fue que el cansancio le cobro factura, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento y se desmayara.

El joven castaño se encontraba sorprendido al verla y mas al escuchar su nombre pero al verla detenidamente se da cuenta de que ella no era la princesa, su vestimenta y el hecho de que su cabello fuera más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, se había equivocado al llamarla por el nombre de la princesa, debía decirle que lo estaba confundiendo y que él no era el Shaoran de este mundo, pero esos pensamientos se quedaron en el olvido cuando la vio caer al suelo, no lo pensó mucho corrió a su auxilio, en ese momento no le importaba que ella fuera otra Sakura, ya que para el Sakura seguiría siendo la misma, la tomo en brazos, debía pedir ayuda, miro ambos lados pero no había nadie que lo ayudara o un lugar donde pudieran protegerse de la lluvia, entonces decidió ir debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo, por lo menos este le cubriría un poco.

.

.

.

-No hay ningún rastro de la princesa, aquel mago o el mocoso – se quejo un azabache de ojos rojizos el cual se encontraba cubierto por una capa negra a causa de aquella lluvia.

-Kuro-pon, Mokona siente la presencia de Syaoran por ese sitio – dijo una criatura la cual salía de las ropas del azabache, el cual lo agarro bruscamente, con un aura asesina rodeándolo – bollo blanco vuelves a llamarse de esa forma otra vez y serás cortado en pedacitos – lo amenazo, cosa que hizo temblar a la pequeña – y donde está el mocoso – Mokona fue señalándole el camino hasta que llegaron a un templo, el ninja esperaba que todos se encontraran ahí, lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar un refugio, tuvieron que llegar justo en el momento en que estaba lloviendo además de que sería difícil encontrarlo se notaba que era demasiado tarde ya que las calles se encontraban vacías, cuando estuvieron en la entrada pudieron distinguir una figura que les parecía conocida, se encontraba debajo de un enorme árbol, fueron acercándose a ellos.

-Mocoso – llamo al joven castaño, este volteo rápidamente al escuchar que lo llamaban, mientras la pequeña saltaba a su rosto para darle un abrazo.

-Kurogane, Mokona – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver a sus compañeros de viaje, estaba aliviado.

-Syaoran ¿Por qué Sakura está durmiendo? – Le pregunto Mokona, mientras veía a la joven en brazos del arqueólogo - ¿Ella no es Sakura? – hizo otra pregunta.

-Te encontraste con el alter ego de la princesa – afirmo el ninja, el joven solo asintió – ¿Dónde están la princesa y el mago? – Al ver que el joven castaño no respondía decidió continuar – el bollo blanco no siente su presencia por ningún lado, lo mas probable es que hayamos vuelto a separar y ¿que es lo que le paso? ¿Por qué motivo estaba en este sitio?– termino al ver a la joven dormida en los brazos del joven.

-No lo sé, cuando desperté me encontraba en este sitio, y cuando estaba por buscarlos fue el momento en que ella apareció, en un principio creí que se trataba de la princesa pero al verla mejor supe que no era ella, solo me vio unos segundos para después perder el conocimiento no pude preguntarle nada, además creo que me confundió, ya que me llamo "_Shaoran_"– explico Syaoran viendo el rostro durmiente de esa Sakura. El joven azabache solo lo veía atentamente.

-Syaoran, la Sakura de este mundo está caliente – comenta la pequeña criatura tocando con su manita el rostro de la joven, Syaoran al escucharla decir aquello se preocupo y rápidamente coloco su mano en su frente comprobando lo que decía su amiga – tiene fiebre, si seguimos bajo la lluvia podría enfermarse más, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – se preocupo el joven ámbar, sin importarle su propia salud se saco su capa para cubrirla, pero estaba consciente de eso no funcionaria por mucho. Kurogane también se estaba preocupando, pero con las calles vacías y el hecho de que recién habían llegado y no conocían a nadie no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Syaoran? – se sorprendieron, al escuchar el nombre del joven castaño ya que se suponía que nadie los conocía, los tres voltearon a ver encontrándose con una mirada azulada de cierto joven que los veía con curiosidad.

**China – Hong Kong**

-¿Li? – lo volvió a llamar al no recibir una respuesta.

Shaoran no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, por el momento no entendía el motivo por la que ella se encontrara en ese lugar y lo que más le desconcertó fue el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido ¿acaso había dejado de ser su amigo? ¿Realmente se había olvidado de el?, y lo que más le molesto fue el hecho de ver como aquella persona rubia sujeto su mano y se la llevo a lo más profundo de aquel callejón.

Fye había estado viendo todo atentamente, y ver las ropas que traía el castaño además de otras cosas como el hecho de que poseía magia pudo llegar a la conclusión de que él no era Syaoran, y le causo gracia cuando vio su rostro confundido al ser llamado Li por la princesa, debería decirle lo que está pasando, sin perder tiempo agarro la mano de la princesa para llevársela a un rincón para que no pudiera escuchar su charla – princesa, esa persona – señalo al joven castaño – no es el Syaoran que conocemos, debo suponer de que se trata del Syaoran de este mundo – agrego con tranquilidad.

La joven no entendía muy bien acerca de los alter egos, pero sabía que Fye tenía razón, confiaba en el, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño viéndolo atentamente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba vestido de distinta manera, además de tener el ceño fruncido, Li nunca hacia esa clase de gestos, entonces supo que él no era la persona con la que la ayudaba en su viaje.

-¿Sakura podría explicarme que estás haciendo aquí? – Se acerco a ellos, no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que terminen de hablar - ¿Dónde están Kerberos y Yue? ¿Por qué no usaste las cartas para defenderte de esas sombras? – La joven no sabía que responderle en ese momento, en primer lugar no entendía bien a que cartas se refería o quienes eran esas personas que mencionaba, o el hecho de que se viera muy enojado y preocupado a la vez - ¿Quién eres tú? – esta vez la pregunta fue para el rubio, quien solo sonreía, mientras una gota resbalaba por su cien al ver la personalidad de aquel _"Syaoran"_ – _son muy distintos –_ pensó en ese momento.

Shaoran respiro profundamente, debía tranquilizarse esa no era la forma en que debía comportarse, se estaba dejando llevar por ¿celos?, negó rápidamente, esos no eran sus sentimiento lo único que ocurría es que estaba desconcertado por que en ningún momento le respondieron, respiro una vez más para tranquilizarse, fue en ese momento que sintió que la magia de Sakura era distinta, no podía sentir el poder de las cartas o los guardianes por ninguna lado, además de que esa persona rubia poseía magia, todo aquello le resultaba extraño, en especial las vestimentas que traían puestas – tú no eres Sakura ¿verdad? – la joven asintió, dio un suspiro no podía creer que se había puesto celoso por una persona que no conocía, aunque esta tuviera la apariencia de ella, les dio la espalda para acercarse a su tablero que se encontraba en el suelo, lo tomo y sin mirarlos se detuvo un momento para decirles – si todavía no tienen a dónde ir, síganme – y retomo su marcha, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles, y quería comprobar si sus sospechas sobre la existencia de distintas dimensiones eran ciertas, solo así tendría sentido el por que esa chica se parecía a Kinomoto Sakura.

.

.

.

No podía creer como se habían desarrollado las cosas, él creía que en esa reunión del Concilio todo estaría a su favor, pero se había confiado, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto si quería que su hijo tomara el puesto del Taipan, no le importaba si para conseguirlo tuviera que acabar con todo el clan Li aunque este fuera el más antiguo, Li Shaoran todavía era un mocoso inexperto y débil, lo único que haría sería llevar al Concilio a la ruina. Sabía que la mejor opción era su hijo.

Debía tomar la oferta de aquella persona, desaparecer la existencia de Shaoran era lo mejor para su hijo y el, no tendría que ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de los Li, si era la mejor opción.

.

.

.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto una vez que llegaron la mansión Li, los había llevado directamente a su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le dio unas toallas para que pudieran secarse además de haberse quitado sus abrigos – estoy consciente de que ambos poseen magia, además de estar seguro que ninguno pertenece a uno de los clanes, ustedes no son de aquí, además ¿Por qué motivo no se protegieron de esas sombras?, con el nivel mágico que tienen, hubieran podido acabar fácilmente con ellas, tengo una teoría, no estoy segura que sea cien por ciento segura, por eso quiero saber la verdad – les exigió.

Fye ahora estaba más que seguro que la persona que tenían delante de ellos, era muy distinto al que conocían y no era solamente porque él tuviera un poder mágico, sino que también su comportamiento era muy distinto – estas en lo correcto, hubiera sido muy sencillos acabar con ellos, pero ni a la princesa o a mi no se nos está permitido hacer uso de nuestra magia por ciertas circunstancias, y lo siento si todavía no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Fye D. Flworight pero puedes llamarme solamente Fye y ella es la princesa Sakura – le respondió con tranquilidad sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa.

-¿princesa Sakura? – miro por un momento a la joven - ¿De donde son? Estoy seguro de que ustedes no son de esta dimensión, las vestimentas que traen y el parecido que ella tiene con una persona que conozco – se acerco a un estante el cual contenía un montón de libros, sacando uno en especifico, lo leyó por un momento para después cerrarlo se acerco a ellos, para sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba frente a ellos – existen muchas teorías sobre la existencia de diferentes dimensiones, la existencia de universos alternos que son complementarias al nuestro, universos que no somos capaces de ver pero que comparten espacio y tiempo con nosotros, mismas personas pero con una vida completamente distinta.

-Es correcto, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí, es mas acabamos de llegar aunque nos extraviamos y perdimos a dos de nuestros compañeros y por supuesto a Mokona – explico el mago.

-¿Mokona? ¿Por qué motivo vinieron a esta dimensión? mejor dicho ¿Cómo lograron llegar?, el viaje entre dimensiones es casi imposible, solo los hechiceros con un alto nivel de magia podrían llevar acabo aquello – los miro atentamente con cierta desconfianza que era reflejada en sus ojos ámbares.

-Mokona es una criatura mágica, la cual nos permite atravesar entre dimensiones y el motivo por que estamos haciendo este viaje es por la princesa – señalo a la princesa que en esos momentos se encontraba a su lado – perdió unos objetos muy importantes para ella, unas plumas que se encuentran dispersas por las distintas dimensiones, la misión de mis compañeros y la mía es viajar por estas y recolectarlas, ya que estas plumas son los recuerdos de la princesa, ese el motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí.

-Entiendo – dejo de mirar al mago, para prestar más atención a la joven - ¿Por qué conocías mi apellido?

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera responder alguna cosa, Fye interviene – es muy sencillo, en el mundo de la princesa Sakura existe una persona muy parecida a ti, lamentablemente el no nos acompaño en el viaje, y cuando la princesa te vio creyó que eras el – argumento, la princesa se sentía confundida por lo que había dicho Fue pero confiaba en él y sabía que tenía una razón por haber dicho aquello.

-Mencionaron que todavía no tienen donde quedarse además es demasiado tarde para que puedan buscar un sitio, si lo desean pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran – se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a puerta, antes de salir se volteo para verlos – mañana buscaremos a sus compañeros, mandare a una persona para que les presten unas ropas y puedan cambiarse, por el momento será mejor que descansen – hizo una pausa, le era difícil ver a esa joven – mi nombre es Li Xiao Lang – una vez dicho aquellos dejo la habitación dejándolos completamente solos.

-¿Xiao Lang? Creí que tendría el mismo nombre de Syaoran – se sorprendió, por lo menos ya tenían un sitio donde descansar.

-Fye-san ¿porque le mintió sobre Li? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nunca antes nos habías encontrado con el alter ego de alguno de nosotros, y no sé qué es lo que podría provocar si llegara a suceder un encuentro entre ustedes, por el momento mantendremos en secreto la existencia de Syaoran – la joven asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo – mañana empezaremos la búsqueda de Mokona, Syaoran y de Kuro-pon, así que descansemos dijo para después echarse en esa enorme cama. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta para dar paso a una joven.

-El amo Li me puso a su disposición, mi nombre es Mizumi – hizo una inclinación – aquí les traigo unas ropas para que puedan cambiarse, sus ropas mojadas podían dejarlas en el baño, yo mañana las recogerá para lavarlas – sin decir más les entrego unas pijamas, para después marcharse.

.

.

.

Aquel presentimiento que había tenido desde la mañana, habría sido a causa de la llegada de esas personas, no lo negaría todavía estaba sorprendido pero al ver a la princesa le hizo recordar aquellos sentimientos que estaba tratando de olvidar durante mucho tiempo, tal vez esa era una señal, en que estaba pensando,

-¡Xiao Lang! – Escucho un grito a lo lejos, pero antes de que volteara, dos brazos lo habían atrapado en un fuerte abrazo - ¿sabes la hora que es?, te estuve esperando toda la tarde – empezó a quejarse una joven azabache.

-Lo siento Meiling, tenía que resolver algunos asuntos, hablaremos mañana, estoy muy cansado en este momento – en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar los reclamos de su prima, realmente estaba agotado y ahora tendría que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes hasta que pudiera alistar la casita que se encontraba no muy lejos de la mansión Li, por el momento no tenía pensado decirle a nadie sobre la llegada de los viajeros.

-¡NO!, te espere hasta ahora porque lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante – el joven suspiro en derrota, sabía que ahora no podía negarse o las consecuencias serian horrendas – de acuerdo ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar para mañana?

La joven sonrió por su victoria – estamos de vacaciones ¿verdad? – el castaño asiente – tenía planeado de que viajáramos la próxima semana pero ocurrió ciertas cosas, así que nuestro vuelo sale mañana en la mañana, supongo que llegaremos en la tarde a Tomoeda, pero no importa, y si estas preocupado ya le pedí permiso a tía Ieran, está de acuerdo lo único que faltaría serian tus maletas – Shaoran había dejado de escucharla desde la parte en que había dicho que iban a viajar, creía que su prima estaba completamente loca, si realmente creía que el viajaría y más si era a ese lugar, pensaba que los dioses chinos estaban en su contra, primero se encontró con una persona idéntica a la maestra de cartas y ahora Meiling salía con aquel asunto.

-¿Shaoran me estas escuchando? ¡Shaoran! – le grito al no ver que el joven castaño se encontraba muy distraído.

-No grites despertaras a todos, y si te estaba escuchando y déjame decirte que no pienso ir a ningún lado y mucho menos a Tomoeda y no importa lo que digas no pienso cambiar de opinión, además déjame recordarte que estoy saliendo con Shaiming y muy pronto me comprometeré con ella.

-¿¡Sabes lo que estás haciendo!?¿Que es lo que pasara con Kinomoto?, y no puedes engañarme, como te estás engañando a ti, sé muy bien que tus sentimientos hacia Kinomoto no desaparecieron – empezó a reclamarle, el joven no la veía, ella tomo su mano y le hablo lo mas tranquilamente – rompe con Shaiming, estoy segura que lo entenderá, ella también es mi amiga pero no es tu felicidad, ven conmigo a Tomoeda y lucha por ese amor de antes, lucha por el amor de Kinomoto.

Shaoran soltó su agarre, volteándose para marcharse – lo siento Meiling, pero no puedo hacer eso – sin decir ninguna palabra más se fue rumbo a la biblioteca dejando a la joven carmesí con un aura triste.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

**Japón – Tomoeda**

En un pequeño departamento, en algún lugar de Tomoeda se encontraban un joven azabache, el cual preparaba un poco de té para sus invitados, ya todo preparado se dirigió a su pequeña salita donde sabía que estarían – aquí tienes Kurogane-san, Mokona – les dijo mientras les entregaba a cada un poco de té, dedicándoles una sonrisa para después dirigirse a una habitación, toco un poco para después ingresar – ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le pregunto a la persona que se encontraba sentado a un lado de una cama, en el cual descansaba una joven de cabellos castaños.

-Su fiebre todavía no ha bajado, por completo – respondió sin apartar la mirada de la joven – Watanuki-kun, muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu casa, realmente no sabíamos dónde ir en especial a estas horas – aparto por unos segundos su mirada de la joven, para ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa sincera así demostrando sus sentimiento de agradecimiento.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Syaoran-kun… Yukko-san fue quien me mando a ese sitio, yo realmente no sabía que me encontraría con ustedes, fue una enorme sorpresa verlos.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella para poder agradecerle – su mirada cambio a una de preocupación – cuando llegamos a este mundo nos separamos de la princesa y Fye, estoy preocupados por ellos.

-Lo siento Syaoran-kun, Yukko-san salió de viaje y no sé cuándo volverá… sabes estoy seguro que la princesa y Fye-san deben estar seguros así que no debemos preocuparnos, estoy seguro que no les gustaría eso – le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque dudaba de sus palabras, no sabía si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, solo esperaba que realmente se encontraran bien. Estuvo un tiempo acompañándolos, para después retirarse y dejarlos solos.

Syaoran no podía evitar estar preocupado por la princesa Sakura, pero tampoco podía negar que también se encontraba preocupado por la Sakura de ese mundo, sin pensarlo mucho poco a poco acercaba su mano al rostro de la joven, pero se llevó un susto al verla balbucear algo, mientras gotas de sudor hacían su aparición por su frente.

_¿Dónde se encontraba? No estaba segura, no entendía bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que recordaba es que algo la había llamado hacia el templo Tsukimine, el sitio donde se encontraba estaba totalmente oscuro, como odiaba la oscuridad, empezó a caminar tratando de buscar alguna salida, sin importar cuanto caminara no había nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de sí estaba avanzando, fue cuando lo vio una pequeña luz, empezó a correr, cada vez se iba acercando más – reconozco este sitio – miro a todos lados - ¿Por qué me encuentro en este sitio? – se preguntó mientras se acercaba a las ventana de aquel lugar, veía todo a su alrededor, pero al fijar su mirada al frente se encontró con ella misma, no era un reflejo, se veía así misma con una distinta ropa – esto… es igual a cuando soñé con el juicio final._

_Ayúdame… a encontrarla – aquella voz, era esa pluma que la llamaba y como en sus otros sueños ve como esta empieza a ser rodeada por sus cartas, entonces un brillo cegador sale de estas lo que la obliga a cerrar sus ojos, y al volver a abrirlos ya no se encontraban ni sus cartas ni aquella pluma, habían desaparecido, no paso mucho tiempo para que sus guardianes se posicionaran frente a ella y al igual que sus cartas, ellos también fueron envueltos en ese brillo, cayo de rodillas, mientras lloraba - ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? – se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía culpable por no haber hecho algo para evitar aquello, agacho su mirada ya no podía soportar aquello._

_Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en aquel sitio, ahora frente a ella podía ver las siluetas de dos personas completamente iguales, estas luchaban entre sí, deseaba ver sus rostros pero no podía, lo único que diferenciaba aquellas personas era el tipo de arma que usaban, una espada y una katana. Ellos no dejaban de luchar, su pelea era cada vez más peligrosa - ¿porque? Si son tan iguales ¿Por qué se enfrentan? – eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente de la joven esmeralda, deseaba evitar aquel enfrentamiento, entonces fue en ese momento en el que ve como uno de ellos empieza a caer, había perdido, se obligó a moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba quería ayudarlo pero en ese momento una tercera silueta aparece interponiéndose en su camino – no podrás escapar – esa voz, le provocó pánico así obligándola a cerrar los ojos a causa del miedo, quería despertar, dejar de soñar aquello, ella solo quería verlo – Shao…_

-S-shaoran – pronuncio débilmente, mientras se movía en la cama, el joven castaño al escucharla rápidamente se levanta de su asiento para después colocar su mano en la frente de la joven, comprobando que la fiebre todavía no había bajado – S-shaoran – lo volvió a llamar, mientras poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos, lo primero que ve es el rostro de la persona que había estado llamando, con todo su esfuerzo lentamente levanto su mano izquierda, colocándola en la mejilla del joven – ¿eres… tu?... Shaoran.

Al sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de la joven se había olvidado de todo, pero escucharla llamarlo de otra manera le hizo volver a la realidad, ¿Qué es lo que podría decirle?, se encontraba enferma no podía decirle que no era la persona que buscaba, sujeto con cuidado la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla – Si Sakura, soy yo – le sonrió para tranquilizarla, mientras que con la otra mano le colocaba sobre su frente un paño húmedo.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta la joven sonrió siendo correspondida, Syaoran estaba por levantarse de su sitio para ir atraer su medicina así soltando un poco el agarre de su mano, pero al sentir aquello Sakura lo sujeto con fuerza, no quería soltarlo – por favor… no me dejes… - quédate le suplico, temía que todo fuera un simple sueño ya que la persona que estaba en ese momento junto a ella desapareciera si lo soltara.

-Yo… está bien me quedare contigo – trataba de tranquilizarla, la joven asintió y cerró los ojos para poder descansar pero sin soltar la mano de Syaoran, el joven recordó una escena familiar provocando que sonriera.

-¿me pregunto el motivo por el que Yukko-san quiso que pusiéramos estos sellos en toda la casa? – se preguntó el joven de mirada azulada, así colocando cada sello en las esquinas del departamento – realmente lo siento, como vivo solo, no existen muchos cuartos ¿no te moleta dormir en futones?

-No te preocupes – respondió el ninja.

.

.

.

En ese momento no les importaba que estuviera lloviendo, estaban preocupados, en especial al sentir la magia de las cartas Sakura, habían salido rápidamente de la casa de Yukito con su verdadera identidad, primero fueron a la casa Kinomoto para descubrir que Sakura se había marchado sin decir nada dejando solamente a la carta espejo en su lugar, fue cuando sintieron su magia en el templo Tsukimine, sin perder el tiempo fueron hacia ese lugar, volviendo a encontrarse con nada y el asunto empeoro al no poder sentir la magia de Sakura.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? – pregunto con preocupación el guardián dorado, mientras revisaba por todos lados - ¡ya no puedo sentir su magia! ¿¡Que es lo que haremos!? ¿¡Podría estar en peligro!? – cada vez se desesperaba más por no tener noticias de su amiga.

-Tranquilízate Kerberos – la voz fría e indiferente del guardián plateado, provoco que se enfureciera – algo está bloqueando su magia, no quieren que la encontremos – concluyo.

-Eso significa ¿¡Qué alguien capturo a Sakura!? – ahora su preocupación estaba en aumento, estaba más asustado que antes, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola, sabiendo que algo le preocupaba.

-No estamos seguros de aquello, si lo piensas por un momento las únicas cartas que Sakura uso solo fueron espejo y vuelo, si hubiera habido una pelea habría usado cartas de poder, lo que todavía no entiendo que es lo que podía estar bloqueando su magia.

-Kerberos suspiro – sigamos buscándola – dijo antes de marcharse en su búsqueda, seguido por el juez de las cartas Sakura, Yue.

**Notas de autor**

**Hiyori**: saludos!

Jejeje si lo sé es demasiado tarde, no tengo excusas mmmm, realmente si lo que ocurre es que tenía que entregar un súper proyecto y pues eso ocupo la mayor parte de mi tiempo y pues realmente tenía el capítulo ya hecho pero lo que pasa es que me faltaba pasarla a la compu y como sabrán yo ya no tengo una computadora propia y uso la que comparto con mis hermanos que apenas me dan unas horas para usarla si es que no es para mis trabajos – si son odiosos – pero hice lo posible para terminarla.

Me di cuenta que esta versión pues no tiene ningún comentario como la idea original y realmente no sé si es porque la idea es malísima o porque los anteriores lectores se olvidaron de esta historia ya que seamos sinceros la deje por años, pero no pienso hacer lo mismo con esta versión.

Me gustaría que me dejaran un review para saber si les gusta la historia o es mala. Sin más que decir me despido.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:

Pluma 3

La tienda de los deseos

lalo5890


End file.
